This invention relates to a key operated lock designed to be hanged on doors, cases or the like.
Common key operated lock usually have a retractable lock arm having a notch at the end thereof. The lock arm, in its retracted position, is gripped by the engagement of the notch and a spring biassed latch pin inside the lock body when the lock is in its locking position. By key operation the latch pin is retracted and therefore the lock arm is released, thereby placing the lock in a released position. In such locks, the locking action is only performed by a spring biassing in a single direction and therefore it is easy to release that locking action by using a thin plate or small pin to depress the spring against its biassing action.